


Boyfriend does My Make-Up Tag!

by OhHelloWhyThere



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, My boyfriend does my makeup tag, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloWhyThere/pseuds/OhHelloWhyThere
Summary: You are filming yet again for your live talk show. Your guest is none other then a past one-night stand of yours. Can You and tom Keep from flirting or will you bloom into something more? And how good are Tom's make-up skills when the two of you take on the My Boyfriend does My Make-Up tag? Read on my Loves!





	Boyfriend does My Make-Up Tag!

“All right Y/N we are on in 3…2…1.” Your producer says in time with the blinking Red light. 

You’re Live.

“Hey guys! Welcome to Google live brought to you by AT&T. I am your host Y/N. I am here today meeting for the first time a star, a myth and legend. This worlds brand new Spider-Man. The one the only…Tom Holland!” You exclaim with gusto gesturing to your guest.

He sits in the chair across from you sticking out in a bright button down against the dark set walls of the small interview set. You clap along with your small crew with a big smile, the bright lights shining down on you both. 

“That’s a big introduction for a small room.” Tom says letting out a small laugh as he takes a sip from his tea his assistant had prepared him before the cameras came on, before you two had to pretend you had never met before.

“I just wanted to cover all the bases. How are you doing today Tom?” You say producing a professional candor you knew would translate well.

“I am doing exceptional love. Thank you for having me.” He retorts straightening his spine and falling into to the pace of a normal interview. 

“Of course, I’m so happy to finally meet the new Spider-Man.” You say coolly trying brush off the love comment. He had called you that before on much different terms. 

You carry on with the interview, asking about what filming was like, how he got his hair to stay that curly, even using fan questions that were sent in, keeping with the professional tempo perfectly. You were half-way through filming and then you received your cue from your producer. 

It was time. 

“Okay Tom you’ve been a great sport answering all these different questions I have but its time that we switch it up. What do you think?” You ask moving your hand to your chin and batting your eyes. 

“Of course! Anything for you.” He says imitating you, placing his hand to his chin and batting his eyes twice as hard. 

“Fantastic!” You respond smugly.

Did he even care that people could pick up that he was flirting? The better part of you was worried but the honest part of you was flattered he’d risk it.

“Now this challenge has gone all over Tweeter even YouTube. Apparently, it is a lot of fun so we have to do it! But first, I have to ask you one last thing Tom…” you ask letting the question hang there in the air suspended.

“Yes?” He answers one eyebrow raised with concern.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” You say stone face, the crew suppressing giggles.

“Oh uh-“ He stammers utterly shocked.

“BECAUSE we are going to do the Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag. It’ll take only ten minutes and then you’ll be a free man again. What do you say?”

He lets out a big breath of relief making you smirk.

“This is going to be the shortest relationship of your life.” You grinned, clapping your hands together.

“Oh my God.” He says laughing loudly “Then yes, I would be honored.”

“Oh wonderful! Now if you at home want to play along, what you will need is some makeup, preferably yours and not the make designer on set. Sorry Linda,” You grab the bag of cosmetics handed to you from a nearby stage hand.

“And all that is missing is a boyfriend!” You said. 

“That’s me!” He says and smiled wide and pointed at himself with the goofy charm he was known for.

“Exactly! We will be right back with the “My Boyfriend does my Make Up” challenge right after these messages!” You close.

The red light blinks twice and the director calls for a 15 min break in filming to set up for the next bit.

You stand up to stretch out your legs as the make-up table is brought in swiftly. The room takes a loud hum as the crew works hard to set up as quickly as they can.  
You walk over casually to Tom and explain what exactly what it is the two of you are going to do.  
All he has do is your makeup and its okay if it is awful, in fact it’s funnier if it is. He nods along fully aware of everyone else on set. You notice too but everyone else is busying preparing for the next shot so you take a chance. 

“Thank you again for coming in, it’s been too long since we’ve actually seen each other. Sporadic texting is never enough is it?.” You say in a low voice leaning in for only him to hear, losing the professional façade.

“Two months is too long darling. Last time was just so much…fun.” He retorts coolly focused on how you will react. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” You say remembering that night after the gala. The way he had kissed you and pulled at your hair, the marks he left on your neck. You try not to blush. Then he takes your hand and pulls you down even closer so he can whisper something in your ear.

“Are you free tonight to have some more fun?” He breaths.

You pull away looking into his eyes searching for what he meant exactly, trying to hide your exasperation. 

You thought all it was going to be was a one-night stand even the occasional flirting over text came as a shock. You had started developing feelings but you didn't think he felt the same. And now this-

“Y/N?” You hear one of your crew members call as you step back taking one last look at Tom with wide eyes. He is smirking.

You turn your attention to the one who called your name and receive a make-up remover wipe; only 5 minutes left in the break. In no time you are bare faced, completely wiped clean and shiny.  
You sit down again and get in position. Tom stands to the side waiting for his cue. You take a deep breath trying to get back in the mode, but what did he mean by more fun? Another hook-up or a proper date? You’d prefer the latter… wouldn’t you?

“All right Y/N we are on in 3…2…1.” Your producer says in time with the blinking Red light. 

You’re Live.

You greet the audience again and quickly go over the jist of the game trying to focus on the teleprompter and not the excitement building in your chest. 

“And now the man of the hour…Tom Holland.” You say, Tom jumps into view at the sound of his cue, his smile bigger than before.

“Hello everyone! It is me, Tom! Y/N’s very attractive new boyfriend here to make her look even more beautiful.” Tom smirked, wrapping his arm around your shoulder as you rolled your eyes playfully, giggling that high pitched giggle you do when you flirt on accident.

“Are you ready Tom? Do you even know how to do makeup?” You tease, turning to face him.

“Oh hell yeah, I so got this.” He grinned, the confidence shown across his face.

“Great, well everything you need is laid out on the table in front of you and I have to warn you I am a bit of a harsh critique. Fun fact: I got my start as a make-up artist.” You say pointedly.

“I know that.” He says very matter a fact. Your eyes widen as a camera man coughs awkwardly. 

“er-I mean you mentioned it during the break, Now um…” He looks down at the table.  
His eyes widened at all the different items, not knowing where to begin at all.

“Okay babe, I can call you that now. Right?” you say trying to reign it back in.

“You can call me anything you want.” He says winking at the camera.

“Noted. Now do all that you can that for the next 10 minutes. Okay set the timer. Let’s see what you got! Go!” You cry out.

“Okay first we start with this. ” He says with a cocky smile.

He lifted up the foundation, trying to show it how beauty people did on YouTube before opening it. 

You stare at the primer with longing.

“Alright, next thing is to grab this squishy thingy, and hit your face a ton of times.” Tom grinned, pouring out way too much of the foundation onto his hand, before dipping the beauty blender and starting to spread it on your face.

“See I’m already a pro.” He grinned, making you laugh as you watch him apply another glob of foundation to your cheeks.

“Let’s see once you get into the more difficult stuff, then we’ll know how much of a pro you are.” You giggled, making him huff, continuing to blend the liquid into your skin.  
Once he decided it was good enough, he took a long look at your face, a smile appearing on his. You opened your eyes and made eye contact, the look lingering. 

Oh God focus.

“Okay now, um, what do you do next?” You questioned, watching him search the items on the table as you took a sneak peak at the camera, showing the audience what he had done so far.

“I think this?” He raised up concealer, surprising you slightly.

“Yup! But the question is where do you put it?” You smiled, watching his brows furrow in confusion.

“Dammit I forget!” He groaned, opening the concealer and placing it randomly on your face, making you suppress a cringe. He shrugs.

“Good enough! You look great like so great babe; you are going to love what I got for our anniversary by the way.” He says sarcastically.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe I almost forgot about our five-minute anniversary. What is that?” You ask as he searches for the sponge that is currently in his hand thinking it is on the table. 

“Make-up Remover.” He responds. You stifle your laughter as he comes to realization the sponge is in his hand. He clears his throat. 

“Now we blend!” He lifts the sponge high in the air with a forced sense of victory, before tapping on your face.

“Blend, blend, blend.” He sang.  
You can feel all the spots he missed forming your lips in a tight line.  
The smile on his face grows wider, he is enjoying this power wayyyy too much.

“Okay! Now what do I do?” He spoke aloud, as you raised your eyebrows, shrugging.

“You’re the expert.” You smirked, watching him bite his lip as he searched through all the different products.

“POWDER!” Tom suddenly shouted having remembered, startling you harshly.

“Tom! Boyfriends don’t scream.” You joke, making his head snap up and smile sheepishly.

“Then help meeeeee.” He whines as he holds up an eye shadow palette in dismay.

“I’ll tell you what brush to use, because I don’t want you to mess them up.” You say touching his shoulder as you give him the right powder and grab the powder brush, handing it to him.

“Also, you need to bake.” You added, watching him look at you in confusion.

“But I’m not hungry.” He stated, making you burst out into laughter, his confused expression growing wider.

“I’m sorry but what is so funnnnnyyyy!” He whines, as you dabbed your eyes, looking at him.

“Baking in makeup terms means putting setting powder underneath the eyes that way it doesn’t wrinkle as much and if there’s fallout from eye shadow you can just brush it away.” You explained, watching as Tom listened carefully, really wanting to do a good job.

“Alright. I just want you look prefect for our date. I made reservations at 6.” He says and you can’t tell if he’s hiding behind the joke or making one. Either way your heart skips a beat.  
He nods, his confidence returning as he grabs the brush, but you stopped him, handing him the beauty blender and explaining you used that instead to bake, then the brush for the face.

“Y/N this is crazy.” He laughed, but did as you said, letting the silence peculate in the room as he ‘baked’.

“You look like a ghost!” He says covering his mouth, turning you to face the camera to show everyone, the camera man to your left looses it, he turns you back, setting the rest of your face in powder.

“Alright, your face looks hella good, besides that bake stuff. But that’s okay we can just stay in for our anniversary” He says looking again at the mountain of products. 

“Now just, you have to contour, bronze, blush, and highlight.” You spoke nonchalantly, shrugging your shoulders as you looked at the camera.

“Bloody hell...” Tom muttered, making you smile into the camera, biting your lip slightly.  
Tom picked up what he thought was contour, as you handed him the proper brush.

“You have to do that face.” He mimicked the fish face, making a smile appear on your lips.

“Show the camera that look, you’re a dork. I’m dating a dork for a whole 10 minutes.” You giggled, making him laugh and do the face into the camera, before making you do it also, then applying the contour.

“Yesss my girlfriend is looking good!” He cheered, making your face heat up, he was so adorable.  
He then grabbed the bronzer, “What the hell does this do?” He asked, while applying it to your cheeks as well.

“I don’t know actually, I think it just makes your face look warmer.” You shrugged, holding still as he finished apply it.  
He then grabbed the blush, a smirk on his lips making you curious.

“Guys I know exactly how to make Y/N, blush!” He joked, holding up the blush and laughing, as you sat there, watching him in amusement.

“The same way you know how to make yourself laugh.” You teased, as he applied it to your cheeks, a grin on his lips as he watched the color appear.

“You are so beautiful.” He smiled, making your heart beat quicker.  
You knew he was being serious. He could make you feel so special.

“Okay, okay we’re running out of time. Now the highlighter! My favorite part!” You squeal making his eyes light up to see you overjoyed.

“I know what that is. I follow Zendaya on Instagram okay? I have to do this part right because your cheeks are always blinding. No matter what.” Tom says before applying it on your cheeks.

“I’ve seen photos.” He says recovering smiling to himself as he looked you over.

You showed the camera, stealing a quick glance of your face in the monitor, minus the foundation you were surprised at how well it was actually looking.  
You smiled back at Tom as he frowned while choosing between a variety of eye shadow palettes, before going with one at random.

“What’s the look today? Are we going glam or casual?” You say using your hands as you spoke, watching as his eyes roamed the palette with a mysterious look on his face.

“I want to go with browns, because I actually want it to look good.” He laughed, picking up one of the brushes, before applying a light brown to your lids.

“Aweeee yeaaaahhh this looks bloody amazing.” He grinned, before taking a darker color and blending it also.  
Before you knew it he was done, and you slowly opened your eyes, seeing Tom’s smile widen.

“This is amazing, I’M AMAZING.” He smirked, clapping his hands excitedly, as you laughed in amusement.  
That was the one thing you absolutely loved about Tom, no matter where or when or how, he could make you laugh. Maybe even later tonight?

“I’m skipping this bloody thing because we all know I’d mess it up.” Tom muttered, throwing the eyeliner on the ground. The camera zooming in on the forgotten Eye liner. Your director loving every bit of it.

“I am going to apply this though?” He spoke aloud in more of a question, as you took a look what he was holding, squinting thru the light film of make-up he had gotten in your eye.

“He means mascara.” You laugh, handing it back to him as he scooted closer, getting the mascara close to your eyes, applying it onto your lashes carefully.

“Wow, you’re really concreting.” You say softly.

“Well I want you to look exceptional for this reservation. Also I completely saved this look with the highlighting technique so now we don’t have to stay in.” He says with focus.  
Once he was done you opened your eyes, blinking a few times before smiling.

“Only thing left is lips!” He grinned, making you smile. You dance around in your spot a bit. It was almost over.  
He dances with you and wiggles his eyebrows, as he grabbed a pink nude lipstick.  
He applied it carefully to your lips, and smiled once he was done.

“I think this is the best you’ve ever looked, obviously because I did it.” He says taking a step back to take in the glory of his hard work. Then goes behind your chair and covers your face with his hands careful not to touch or smudge any of the make-up.

“Alright everyone, I’d like to introduce you to the new and improved Y/N!” He cheered, moving away his hands and shows off his masterpiece.  
He hands you a mirror and your eyes widened, he did an interesting job, no, it wasn’t perfect but you could see he actually tried.

“Tom this isn’t bad at all, I’m really proud of you.” You smiled before you continued.

“Alright guys! As you can see this is the look Tom created!” you say moving you hand to frame your face.

“It is very glam meets cake face. I love it!” You say taking one last look at your face in the mirror. 

“This was actually really fun; did you have fun?” You ask.

“Of course! Forget acting I’m going into make-up.” He teased, making you laugh and shake your head.

“Well that was the Boyfriend does my makeup challenge! Thank you Tom for dating me for all of ten minutes but I’m sad to say that this isn’t gonna work out”  
Tom gasps loudly grabbing at his chest

“…It’s not you its me.” You say taking his hand wiping away fake tears. The camera coming in close to capture the tragedy of your failed on-screen love affair.

“I understand.” He responds dramatically letting go of your grip only to put his hand to his forehead in dismay. 

You both take it anymore and crack up letting the stress of filming begin to seep out as you turn to the camera one last time

“Thank you for watching! I’m Y/N your host and this has been lovely. See you next time,” You smile signing off, blowing a kiss as a send off.  
And with that filming is complete. 

The crew cheers as the director exclaims “That’s a Wrap.”  
You receive a second wipe for your face from a stage hand as you stand up and walk up to dressing table. You wipe away the last of the make-un looking in the lighted mirror.  
Tom approached you from behind. You locked eyes with him as you scrubbed hard at the intense contour he smudged on. 

“You were incredible. It was nice to see what you do first hand.”

You thank him sweetly.

“I really did mean it when I asked if you were free.” He says hands in his pockets.

“I know you did.” You say scrubbing away not revealing anything on your face.

“And?” He says leaning close unable to contain his curiosity.

“And, I’m free.” You say turning around to face him. Your faces close enough to touch. 

“Great!” He says his voice cracking making you laugh.

“Pick me up at 8 Holland. This time it’s going to be a proper date.” You say locking eyes poking him in the chest in a playful yet assertive way. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He says with a grin.  
You turn to go.

“You better impress.” you say walking away knowing now exactly what you want with confidence that you can get it. You knew having the last words would drive him crazy in the best way. He stands there stupefied and turns to his assistant.

“Harrison, I need a reservation for a place great yesterday.” He says watching you go smirking.  
"This is going to be fun." He mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter? Comment below and let me know! Good vibes only Fam. :)


End file.
